


Sherlock is home-Chapter one

by shiloh221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloh221b/pseuds/shiloh221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been having nightmares about Sherlock, when Mycroft comes to his flat the day he was going to move out of 221B, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John stays at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Chapter, more to come. Give me reviews so I can make my stories better! thank you!

John ran. 

John ran as fast as he could through the dark. He couldn’t see and he was alone, but he could hear a faint voice in the distance.   
“Someone please help me!” He cried out to the dark, hoping someone would hear. He dropped to his knees and wept. He was all alone. No one was there to save him. But suddenly a figure ran past him. John reached out desperately for the figure, but it went by too fast. He kept looking around for the figure again, but to no prevail. John sat on the ground and put his head in his face.   
“Oh, John.” A voice cooed from the distance. John looked up quickly.   
“Who are you? How do you know my name?”  
“Oh, John…” The voice echoed again, very soothingly, “Are you an idiot?”   
“Excuse me?” John asked, very offended, only one man had called him an idiot, and he had a similar voice to the man in the shadows.   
“John. it’s me.”  
“Sherlock? Where are you?”  
“Here.”  
“No, you’re not, you left me.”   
“I will be returning again soon, my dear Watson.” The shadow hand of Sherlock Holmes reached out to John. John lifted his hand towards Sherlocks…

BEEP BEEP

John awoke with a start. He picked up the notebook beside him and quickly made notes of the dream, and added a tally to the page. This was the 9th dream in a row that John had a dream about Sherlock. He kept doing what his therapist said, write down the dream as soon as you can, and with all the bad things, remember it was only a dream. That was getting harder these days, to tell himself it was all a dream. John had never had dreams this vivid, not even nightmares of the war.   
John slowly dragged himself out of bed and into a shower. He stood under the lukewarm water and tried to forget about his****-/- dear friend. He had things to do today and Sherlock wouldn’t interrupt it. Today was the day that he was going to move out of 221B and into a flat of his own. John was half dressed when he heard a knock outside of the door.  
“I’ll be out in a sec Mrs. Hudson!” Another, louder lock. John grabbed his shirt and headed for the door he angrily opened the door, while trying to put his shirt on.  
“What is it-” he stopped. At the door was someone he never expected to see again. Mycroft.   
“Yes, hello John. Shocked? Well I need to show you something before you decide to try and leave old memories behind you. Follow me.” John finished getting his shirt on.   
“No.” John said sternly. “Not till you tell me what for.”   
Mycroft huffed. “I have a, lets say, going away present for you.”  
“Fine. I’ll go.” Mycroft gave a sinister grin and walked down the steps, John following. When they got to the street a van was waiting for them. Mycroft opened the door for John and he stepped inside.The door was slammed behind him and Mycroft go into the front seat.  
“Hello” whispered a deep, masculine, intoxicating voice.   
“It can’t be.”   
“It can. I’m right here.”   
“Sherlock you cock!” John crawled over to Sherlock and gave him a huge hug, then quickly backed up. “Sorry.”  
Sherlock just nodded. John stared at him. He had so many questions but I couldn’t answer them. John just sat there staring at him, making sure it was all real. Sherlock Leaned in towards The shorter man. He didn't know what to do, how to react. Sherlock reached past him and opened the door.   
“Shall we go back up to our home?” Sherlock asked. John blushed and went out the door.


	2. The truth unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sherlock is back, John has second thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! let me know what you think

John sat on his chair across from Sherlocks and stared at him. This was a dream, it had to be, but this dream was too happy. John hadn’t had a good dream since before the fall. Besides, Sherlock was dead. I watched him die, John thought. but yet here he was. John was about to ask Sherlock how he did it when Mycroft coughed. John looked up, being pulled back out of the world of thought.  
“Well I was just here to drop off the package,” He said, gesturing towards Sherlock. “You two have a lot of catching up to do.” With that Mycroft left the two men.  
“So, tea then?” John asked. Sherlock seemed out of it. He just smiled and nodded slightly. John stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sherlock snapped back into reality then got up and followed anyway, curious what the inside of the fridge looked like. There were no body parts in jars, just cheeses and other fancy foods.  
“Where did the organs go?” Sherlock frowned. John just laughed.  
“Well I didn’t want to keep your playthings here when I thought you were gone for good.”  
“I’ll just stock up again when I go see Molly.” Sherlock said, closing the door.  
“So, did Mycroft know the whole time?”  
Sherlock sighed. “Yes”  
“Any one else?”  
“Yes. Yes. not important.”  
“You could have given me a hint. Anything. I couldn’t think, eat, or sleep. I was going crazy. The day I decide i’m going to leave this place behind, you show up. This can’t be real.”  
“It is John, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you I wanted to protect you. I had to leave you But John,” Sherlock started walking closer to John, “I’m back, and thats all that matters right now.” Then Sherlock did something John didn’t expect, Sherlock hugged him. “I wasn’t very happy without you either John. I almost was killed a few times.”  
“You leave me again and I will never ever forgive you.” John said, looking Sherlock in the eye. John suddenly felt really nervous and his heart was racing. Sherlock smiled and It made Johns heart beat faster. Why am I feeling this way? I like women. I want a wife. Women. Not men. Sherlock is really cute though…  
Sherlock looked over John, “Tea is ready.” John blushed and turned away getting the tea ready for the both of them. They went back out to their chairs and sat together drinking tea in silence. After a while Sherlock broke the silence; “So, have you got a case for me?”  
“Sherlock, you just got back from the dead. Don’t you think you should take a break before you get back out into the world?”  
“That is so boooooooooring!” Sherlock stood up and paced around, he reminded John of a small child not getting what he wanted. “I don’t need a break, I need a case.”  
“Please Sherlock. One day. One day of trying to take a break and resting. One day spending time with me. I’ve gone so long without you, remind me why I hate you so much?”  
Sherlock laughed. “One night. But it can’t be boring, promise?”  
“I’ll try.”  
* * *  
“Check mate. Again.” Sherlock sighed. John stared at the board, then leaned back in his chair. “Boring, John, boring.” Sherlock laid back in his chair, slouched down. John laughed at the cute, bored Sherlock.  
“Why now?” John asked staring at the slender man.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Why did you come back now?” Sherlock stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
“I mdhfued ydf.” sherlock mumbled.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I missed you. Ok? I didn’t realize how important you are to my cases. You understand humans better than I do. I need you, ok. Now shut up.” Sherlock started to busy himself with something else. John felt his heart drop. He never thought he would hear those words. Why did those words make him feel like this. He had to do something. He had to try. He got up from his chair and walked towards Sherlock.  
“Umm...Sherlock…” Sherlock turned around and studied John. Oh no, thought  
John, hes going to deduce me, by the way I look at him he is going to know what I am up to .  
“Yes John? Is this important.”  
“No, I thought I could try something out.”  
“What is it? Are we going to play some other boring game? You know tha-” John pulled Sherlock down and kissed him. John felt that it was magical. Sherlock's lips were so soft and he wanted more, but he let go and John walked away from Sherlock. John’s face was bright red as he walked towards his room.  
“Goodnight, Sherlock.”  
“John.” John stopped. Sherlock came up behind him and hugged him.  
“I waited so long for you to do that John. You have no idea.” John smiled.  
“All those years with you and having to deal with your boring, cute mind. I’ve always thought you were cute, but people tend to disappoint me, or they are utterly stupid. But with you, the moment I met you, I knew you were interesting. You turned out to be of great importance to me, and that John is why I came back.” Sherlock started kissing Johns neck.  
“Sherlock. Are you sure?”  
“As sure as I am alive and staring at you right now.” Sherlock went back to kissing the short mans neck. “Now, John, Lets have some fun.”


End file.
